Sounds like Love
by Kagome818
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been BFF since they were small what happens when they relize their true feelings? InuKag x MirSan lil SessRin R&R!READ ME!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: here's my newest story called "Sounds like Love"

0000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…..I WISH I DID THOUGH:sighs:

0000000000000000000

Ch.1 "when we first met…."

0000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked down the street heading home from school he was at least 6 .

As he walking he heard a loud scream come from the park and rushed towards there.

When he got there hew saw a raven dark haired girl dangling from a tree. So he ran towards the tree in saving the girl.

When he got to the tree he yelled "Let go of the branch I'll catch you!"

000000000000000000

Kagome's POV

I was walking home from school and I saw this big tree in the park I wanted to climb it to see how far I could get and as I was climbing it the tree branch broke in half and I feel.

As soon as I feel I reached out my hand and grabbed the nearest branch until I heard some one yell "Let go of the branch I'll catch you!"

000000000000000000

Normal POV

"What! Are you kidding me I'll fall!" Kagome yelled looking down and a boy who was a year older than her.

"Well duh that's the only way I can rescue you unless I get stuck with you!" yelled Inuyasha back.

"Fine but you better catch me!"

"I promise!"

As Kagome let go of the branch closing her eye's shut she felt two arms catch her.

She opened one of her eyes then both to see herself in the boys arms. She then studied him closely. He had silver hair with two cute dog ears and two intense amber eyes.

When Inuyasha caught her he studies her carefully too

She had dark black hair and big brown eyes she looked really cute.

As the silence came between the two for some moments Inuyasha finally let her go.

"Thanks…."

"No problem just be careful next time"

"My names Kagome Hiragushi, yours?" Kagome stuck her hand out with a smile.

"Inuyasha Tashio" he shook her hands.

"Wanna be friends. No best friends forever?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment he never had a real friend before and he wasn't going to let the chance get away.

"Ok" he said smiling".

0000000000000000000

10 Years Later!

0000000000000000000

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Kagome hit her alarm and opened her eyes the stood up out of bed then looked at her clock she had 1 hour to get ready.

She went to the bathroom took a shower and got out 5 minutes later.

She then blow dried her hair which to 20 minutes.

Then Kagome went to her closet and took out pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Your Fired!" and black addidas (sp?).

She brushed her teeth and got dressed and went downstairs ate the left to meet Sango her second best friend, Miroku he was okay but he had some pervert issue's and finally Inuyasha her best friend of all time.

"Hey guys!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Kagome" said Sango.

"Ah hello Lady Kagome" said Miroku.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said.

And they walked off to school.

0000000000000000000000000

A/n: I know short but I hope you guys liked it!

Remember to R&R

JA'NE 4-3-05


	2. Jeoulous?

A/n: sorry for the little delay people well I'm going to tell you my weekly joke so be nice if it's dumb….

"Why couldn't G-unit get on the bus?"

Answer is at the bottom of page well enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the flowing reviewers:

**Kagome of Darkness-thnx for thinking it was cute!**

**Inu-dog-dem-thnx and I will keep updating!**

**American Anime Fan- thnx and I will TRY to make them longer!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ch.2. Jealousy?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the school campus of Shikon High they each went to his or her own locker.

"So what are you guys going to do after school?" asked Sango.

"I'm going to the mall to find some chicks!" said Miroku smiling pervertedly.

Every one rolled their eyes.

"Me and Inuyasha are going to study for the big test!" said Kagome.

"We are?" he asked.

"Yes! We gotta keep our grades UP not DOWN!" she yelled.

"Ok" he said.

After taking their books they each headed of for class, which was Science. As they took their seats Kouga, Kagome's boyfriend sat next to her.

"Hey babe" he said.

"Hey yourself" she said back.

And gave him a peck on the cheek.

((a/n: ok listen peeps kagome has never been kissed even if she is dating kouga she was in love!))

As they finished their hello's they didn't notice Inuyasha fuming.

He never liked Kouga for some reason he didn't trust him.

Sango noticed this and wrote him a note.

'_Hey are you let me say the word 'jealous'?'_

After she wrote that she handed it to him he read it blushed and wrote back.

'_No why would I she has 'someone' to take car of her'_

Just as he was going to hand it back Mr. Fuentes ((hate him he's my teacher))

"Ahhh Mr.Tashio what is this?" he said and opened it.

He scanned it and said "Shall I read it to the class?"

"No. you won't "

The teacher looked at him then tuned to the class.

"Now as I was saying write down the agenda you have 3 minutes"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AFTER CLASS SKIP PER 2, AND RENAISSANCE

IT'S NOW LUNCH…………………

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they ate talking non-stop they heard aloud smack coming from Sango and Miroku.

But continued eating anyways.

"So baby, what you doing tonight?"

"Oh I have to study with Inuyasha we're having a huge test"

"Awww come on Kags! We haven't gone out since 2 weeks ago!"

"I'm sorry I promise next time"

"Sure fine whatever I'll fined something else to do then"

"Thanks Kouga!"

"No problem"

After lunch was over every one went straight to P.E.

"Ok class today we are going to see who can dance to put them in the school play which is kinda like a talent show so show me your best moves"

Everyone was so excited about until kikyo showed up.

"Well isn't it Higurashi I'm going to beat you at this and you'll be crying so sadly"

"Oh kikyo I'm sorry didn't they tell you? I'm going to be crying 'happy' because when they announce me as winner you'll be crying sadly"

"Whatever! Higurashi!"

"Ok here are the order's Onigumo, Naraku, Miko, kikyo, Kazana, Miroku, Tajjii, Sango, Tashio, Inuyasha, Higurashi, Kagome and Wolf, Kouga.

As each one danced it was finally Kagome's turn and she danced so gracefully to the song of 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers.

((That song goes with the theme of this chapter because of well Inuyasha))

As she finished the teacher clapped and said okay the following submitted are: Kagome, kikyo, Kouga, and Naraku….the rest of you did excellent but not good enough"

Then after the dismissal every one left and headed to their classes

And soon the day was over.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked home together since they were going to study and Miroku and Sango each walked to their house cause the were neighbors. And as for Kouga he went home too.

AT KAOGME'S HOUSE

"I don't get Inuyasha it's like a foreign language!" yelled Kagome.

"Ok Kagome just think of it as Pocky you love it right-"

"What does Pocky have anything to do with MATH? And I've told you never ever use pocky and math in the same sentence it sounds sooooo wrong!"

"Fine Kagome I won't" he said annoyed.

After hours he finally got Kagome to get one stinking math problem and left for home.

As he got home and flopped on the couch he kept thinking,

'_Am I jealous? What if Sango was right? Oh-man!'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Wel hope you guys like it!

Here's the joke:

"_Why couldn't G-unit get on the bus?"_

Answer is:

_Because he didn't have 50 cent!_

R&R

R&R

R&R / there that little blue button on the left bottom corner!


	3. Kagome and Kouga's Breakup

A/n: Ok sorry for the long delay guys I need ideas give me some ideas if you want and thanks to my reviewers for 1st to last…

**Kagome of darkness**

**inu-dog-dem**

**American Anime Fan**

**bookwormJ**

**cyberdemon**

**Kagome92111**

**amanda777**

Speacial thanks to you guys...

Break in Page----------

Ch.2. The Break up of Kagome and Kouga?

Last time:

_AT KAOGME'S HOUSE_

"_I don't get Inuyasha it's like a foreign language!" yelled Kagome._

"_Ok Kagome just think of it as Pocky you love it right-"_

"_What does Pocky have anything to do with MATH? And I've told you never ever use pocky and math in the same sentence it sounds sooooo wrong!"_

"_Fine Kagome I won't" he said annoyed._

_After hours he finally got Kagome to get one stinking math problem and left for home._

_As he got home and flopped on the couch he kept thinking,_

'_Am I jealous? What if Sango was right? Oh-man!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Inuyasha had gone to bed and slept in a dreamland it felt as if he just started to sleep because he thought he kept hearing this one song.

_**(Check check ...this happened for real ...baby bash..yo.. Frankie j... obsession)**_

_**Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinking bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I don't know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I don't know if its right  
I'm tossing turning in my bed  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinking bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...**_

Suddenly it hit him he did like Kagome but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

_**I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby...**_

He got up leaving the radio on while getting in the shower he came out in 10 minutes.

_**Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
is this an illusion that I have in my heart? **_

Now I know you're not my lady I'm just trying to make this right  
I don't know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all night now I don't care if u got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I know he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinking bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do but I think I'm in love

Drying his hair he grabbed a pair of blue baggy jeans and two t-shirts one baby blue and white. He put his jeans on and his white t **_under his baby blue t-shirt and put on his white Nikes. _**

_**Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (What am I doing wrong?)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
is this an illusion that I have in my heart? **_

I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
it's an obsession

**Baby Bash  
Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feeling less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got a lot of money, I love to spend it  
And that's what's up and I don't care what people scream  
You're my blessing when I'm stressing  
My super fly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you**

Inuyasha sighed hearing the part of the song it was true he really did like Kagome I mean the song said it all.

**_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (What am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong echo  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
what am I feeling? (What am I doing wrong?) What am I do so wrong? Echo  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
is this an illusion that I have in my heart? _**

Amor

He grabbed his stuff and left the ready for school but went to pick up Kagome like he always did.

000000------00000------000000-----000000--------

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE

As he arrived at Kagome's house he saw her coming out wearing a pair of jeans with a red shirt and sweater with red chucks she looked so beautiful even if it was simple.

"Hey Inuyasha morning!" Kagome said cheerful.

"Hey Kagome, ready?" he asked.

"Sure"

So they started to walk not saying nothing until they ran into Sango.

"Hey Sa-a-ango! What are you doing!" asked Kagome confused.

"SHHHHH! He'll find it you don't shush now turn around and act like I'm not here!" Sango said sternly.

"Uhhhhh….ok?"

So as they were going to start walking again Miroku jumped out of nowhere and screamed….

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" jumped the 3 teens.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Miroku as he began to run away from being chased by Inuyasha.

"Come here you never scare me!" he yelled. While the girls sweatdropped.

"Hey Sango"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Wanna go to school now?"

"Yup..."

So they just left the boys and went to school.

AT SCHOOL

As they arrived the saw Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey why did you guys leave us?" pouted Miroku.

"Because you guys were acting gay" said Sango

"Was Not!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes you were Inuyasha, we have proof" said Kagome giggling.

"Whatever" he said. And all went to class.

After 1period then 2period and homeroom they went to lunch the finished the rest of their classes.

**((Sorry I'm being lazy!))**

All four teens were leaving school and were now heading to school until they heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet so they all went to investigate.

As they opened the door they all were in shock especially Kagome who turned pale.

It was Kouga and Kikyo who were making out.

When the couple heard the door open they saw Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Kagome went up to Kouga who looked at her and said…

"Ko-Kouga.."

"Kagome I can explain"

"Kouga! I hate you it's over I-I can't believe you!" she screamed. And then slapped him so hard it echoed through the school.

And then she left no tears and she didn't run she just walked out all pale like she saw a ghost.

"What the heck is your problem Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled ready to pound him for hurting _his_ Kagome.

'_Wait my Kagome? Man I'm being to possessive!"_

So he just punched Kouga in the face with out letting him explain he didn't need one.

And then he left following Kagome leaving Sango and Miroku alone to finish off Kouga and Kikyo.

A/n: ok that's I hope you guys like it R&R


	4. Kagome wins and the RoadTrip!

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG SO TO MAKE IT UP I WILL MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER!

K

I

K

I

K

LAST TIME:

'**_Wait my Kagome? Man I'm being to possessive!"_**

_**So he just punched Kouga in the face with out letting him explain he didn't need one.**_

**_And then he left following Kagome leaving Sango and Miroku alone to finish off Kouga and Kikyo._**

Now:

As the groups practiced and practiced the night had finally it was the big night. And it was also at least 3 weeks since Kagome's and Kouga's breakup and like the jerk he is he didn't even call or anything to apologize.

Only 1 hour was left until this play thingy which they said was similar to a talent show was to begin.

"Hey Kags don't be so nervous just relax" said Inuyasha grabbing onto her shoulders reassuringly. "Thanks Inuyasha but look at all these people! I'm afraid I might blow it!" the raven haired girl said.

"Don't worry you'll do good now get ready" he said.

"Ok Inu"

So went into the dressing room and got changed into long white dress the hit the floor with matching high heeled shoes and a pearl necklace and a white broche (sp?) which made part of her pulled back like the did in the 50's clubs. And to top it off a dab of red lip gloss you could have sworn she came out of heaven like that!

When she finished it was her turn to come out since she was going to be the last person to perform.

Kagome was going to sing and dance to Mariah Carey's song 'We Belong Together'.

"And now we present out last performer Kagome Hirugushi!" announced the principle as the audience clapped.

The lights dimmed and soft music began to play.

Suddenly a bright light in the center of the stage landed on Kagome. She opened her mouth.

_**(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)**_

_**I didn't mean it**_

_**When I said I didn't love you, so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

_**I never shoulda let you go**_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_**I was stupid, I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_**I could not fathom that I would ever**_

_**Be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be**_

_**Sitting here beside myself**_

_**Cause I didn't know you**_

_**Cause I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything**_

_**I never felt**_

**The audience was in 'aww' when she twirled around and sang like an angel. **

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't hear your voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**Cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have you lying by my side**_

_**Right here, cause baby**_

_**(We belong together)**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**_

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**When you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio**_

_**Saying to me**_

_**"If you think you're lonely now"**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**This is too deep (too deep)**_

_**I gotta change the station**_

_**So I turn the dial**_

_**Trying to catch a break**_

_**And then I hear Baby face**_

_**"I only think of you"**_

_**And it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together**_

_**But I'm falling apart**_

Kagome had been lost in her singing and dancing she didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her in a way she never would have dreamed.

"_Wow Kagome sounds sooooo beautiful. She looks like and angel from heaven with that white dress and her voice how come I never noticed her singing?"_

_**I'm feeling all out of my element**_

_**I'm throwing things, crying**_

_**Trying to figure out**_

_**Where the hell I went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song**_

_**It ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you**_

_**Need you back in my life, baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

_**Who am I gonna lean on **_

_**When times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me**_

_**Till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place **_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**We belong together**_

When she finished the crowd went wild! Kagome got some whistles and cheers.

She blushed at the attention and bowed and walked off stage.

"Ok now to pronounce the winner" started the principle.

"Start crying Hirugushi" said kikyo. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Kikyo stepped up as if she was going to receive the award.

"And the winner is….Kagome Hirugushi!"

"What! This must be a mistake!" yelled Kikyo.

"Sorry but it isn't" said Kagome as she accepted the trophy.

Next Day

"Wow I can't believe I won!" stated Kagome.

"You deserved it!" hugged Sango.

"Thanks Sango but I…I…can…can't …br..eathe!" she managed to say.

"Opps sorry!" said Sango blushing in embarrassment.

"No problem" Kagome panting.

"Ok since spring brake is coming up soon we liked to let you know that-"started Kagome.

"Who is _we_?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome and me" said Inuyasha. "We're going on a road trip while we send you guys somewhere, where we will later meet up" he finished.

"Really? That's soooo cool!" said Miroku like a little girl.

So they each started to pack and say their goodbyes even if the were going to meet up at the end of the trip.

"Ok so Inuyasha where are we going first?" asked Kagome.

"To the Grand Canyon"_ ((a/n: ok I know they are in Japan but I'm adding extra places since I don't know Japan))_

"Cool!" she screeched with a smile.

A/N: OK SOOO THAT'S IT I WILL UPDATE MORE SINCE SUMMER VACATION IS HERE YEAH! SO IF I GET MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE FASTER! R&R

Ps, I will have 2-5 more chapters left so hurry! they will get funny-err..


	5. Oh my Gosh! prt1

A/N: YEAH I UPDATE REALLY FAST I'M SO PROUD OK WELL HERE'S THE QUICK UPDATE I PROMISED!

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

LAST TIME!

"_To the Grand Canyon" ((a/n: ok I know they are in Japan but I'm adding extra places since I don't know Japan))_

"_Cool!" she screeched with a smile_

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

NOW!

DAY 1

"Are we there yet?" asked Kagome for the 5,456,800 time.

"I said no Kagome shish! Only a couple of more hours!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed.

"Man don't get your pants tied up in a knot" said Kagome sarcastically.

"Feh"

So the hours past and Kagome was really bored and was about to open her mouth until Inuyasha suddenly stopped and said "WE ARE HERE!"

"Really!" Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah now let's get out!" said Inuyasha.

WITH MIROKU AND SANGO

"Man I'm sooooooo bored are we there yet Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Sango we've been here you're just so out of it you won't even listen to me" said Miroku.

"So you mean really at the Bridge!"

"Yup"

"Cool….well I'm hungry let's get food!" said Sango.

Miroku just sweat drooped.

"Ok"

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"Wow look at the view!" said Kagome.

"Yeah it's amazing" said Inuyasha.

"Hey I'm thirsty do we have any drinks left?" asked Kagome.

"No you drank them all including mine" said Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed at that statement "Opps sorry!"

"It's ok I'll get something to drink be right back" said Inuyasha.

When he left to find something to drink he saw a machine so he put in a couple of dollars and got the drinks unaware of what they actually were because under all that dust and dirt it said:

_**Beer only $1.00 each**_

So he returned to Kagome and handed her one. They both opened the bottles and began drinking.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"Man that was good I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" asked Miroku.

"I bet there already lost and argueing" Sango said.

"Yeah you're probably right!" said Miroku as they began to laugh.

"I'm tired now let's go get a motel" said Sango. Miroku got a lecherous smile.

"Pervert we are getting separate beds!" she said smacking them in the head.

"Oww Sango that hurt!" said Miroku.

"Can it let's just go find a place" said Sango.

"Yes ma'am!" said Miroku.

BACK WITH INUYASHSA AND KAGOME

"Inu..yasha :hiccup: did I…:hiccup: ever tell you how cute you were?" said Kagome.

"Why…:Hiccup: no Kagome"said Inuyasha.

It was already late at night and the two unaware had gotten drunk.

"Well :hiccup: I've always wanted to do this Kagome :hiccup:" said Inuyasha.

":hiccup: Yeah :hiccup:" said Kagome and got but tripped in the process and fell on top of Inuyasha.

Which ended up in the kissing process. Next thing you know they end up in back in the truck asleep next to each other naked.

_((A/N: OK INUYASHA HAS A TRUCK AND THEY GOT DRUNK WITHOUT KNOWING IT AND SINCE KAGOME BROUGHT A BLANKT THEY ARE COVERD UP OH YEAH AND THE TRUCK HAS A HOOD IN THE BACK BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK UGLY THEY JUST HAVE IT FOR THE TRIP))_

OK SORRY THAT'S ALL UNTILL NEXT TIME R&R!


	6. OMGprt2 and Who's Wedding?

•OMG prt2 and Who's Wedding? •

LAST TIME:

"_**Inu..yasha :hiccup: did I…:hiccup: ever tell you how cute you were?" said Kagome.**_

"_**Why…:Hiccup: no Kagome"said Inuyasha.**_

_**It was already late at night and the two unaware had gotten drunk.**_

"_**Well :hiccup: I've always wanted to do this Kagome :hiccup:" said Inuyasha.**_

"_**:hiccup: Yeah :hiccup:" said Kagome and got but tripped in the process and fell on top of Inuyasha.**_

_**Which ended up in the kissing process. Next thing you know they end up in back in the truck asleep next to each other naked.**_

NOW:

"Hello?" said a man dress in a security guard uniform.

Tapping on the hood once again he yelled "GET UP NOW!"

That was enough for the two teens to wake up next to each other in surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both teens.

"GET OUT INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome pushing him out while he was trying to put his pants on.

Next came out Kagome with the black tied around her self.

The man blushed seeing what was going on.

"What happened last night I don't remember anything other than drinking those drinks you found" said Kagome blushing a lot.

"You say those drinks?" said the guard.

"Yeah" said Inuyasha "What were they didn't taste like water!"

"Oh my I've been meaning to get that darn machine labeled I'm sorry but you guys just got drunk" he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"WHAT!" yelled both teens in anger.

"I JUST WOKE UP NEXT TO MY BEST FRIEND AND NONE THE LESS NAKED HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES US FEEL?" yelled Kagome once again turning redder also Inuyasha.

"Best friends? I thought you to were boy friend and girl friend or even married" he said holding back a laugh.

"What ever just tell us where the nearest place is so we can get cleaned up" said Inuyasha blushing madly.

"You guys can use my place for a couple hours as a way to apologize" he said truthfully.

"Thanks mister?" said Kagome.

"Myoga" said the guard.

"Mister Myoga" said Kagome.

Hours later they had gotten ready and set to leave.

"Bye Myoga take care" waved Kagome as the truck drove away.

The ride was silent neither dared to talk both embarrassed of what had happened. Finally Kagome broke silence.

"Hey Inu" she looked at him.

"Y-yeah?" he said looking at the road.

"Did we do what I think we did last night do you remember?" she said blushing while looking away.

"I-I-I honestly don't know yet I haven't smelled anything weird so I don't thing so" he said also blushing.

Inuyasha soon got bored of silence so he turned on the radio.

**_This song right here... is dedicated to somebody real special  
It's for you baby, just to let you know how much I love you girl  
Come here _**

(chorus)  
(Magic)  
Have I ever told you lady (yea yea)  
That you mean the world to me  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever (forever)  
Forever you and me  
(Angelina)  
Have I ever told you baby (Have I ever told you)  
That you're always on my mind  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time

Kagome and Inuyahsa blushed at this song but still continued listening to it.

_**You say you love me pretty lady and you're down for me  
And so I, I make this promise girl to always be your everything (come on)  
Turn down the lights, the music up and put your hand in mine  
And lemme show you girl these feelings that I hold inside  
Never wanna be without you girl cuz you're my pretty lady  
I lose my mind every time  
Your kisses drive me crazy  
So tell me baby do you feel for me what I feel for you  
Do you love me girl like I love you  
Para siempre me and you **_

(Chorus)

Hey pretty girl you know I love you  
Can't stop thinking about you  
Always and forever you and I will be together  
The love I have for you  
Until I die I will treasure every minute, every hour  
Can't stop thinking of you  
My days wouldn't be complete without a smile from you  
Hold my hand, understand you're the light of my life  
You're my girl, my friend  
That's why I made you my wife (my wife)

(Chorus)

Now if I never said it then I'ma say it now  
In front of the whole world baby girl  
I'ma say it proud  
I'm still in love with you  
Even through the things that we been through  
I can still smile  
I can still say my heart belongs to only you now (yea)  
I breathe and live for you and my kids  
We been through the rain, the love and the pain  
Let our sun shine again  
How them fairy tales end, happily ever after  
Forever I'ma be your man

'_I dunno I'm having weird feeling for Inuyasha but this has never happened before I wonder why now?'_ thought Kagome.

'_Do I really like Kagome I mean yeah I get jelous and Sango was right before but now I am confused do I have feeling for her?'_ thought Inuyasha.

As both were in thought Inuyasha cell phone suddenly rang which made them both jump.

Inuyasha still picked it up though.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Inuyasha it's me Rin!" said the cheery voice.

"Oh hey Rin" he said in the receiver.

"Guess what we need you to come back from the trip early!" she said happily.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Cause FLUFFY PROPOSED and were having a wedding in 3 days!" she said.

In the backround you could hear Sesshomura saying 'Rin please don't call me that' then saying 'Let me see the phone' then you could here Rin yelling 'No! I'm still talking!' After that you could here muffled sounds like let me see the phone now and screams then the phone went dead.

Inuyasha laughed at their actions it was soo funny.

"What are you laughing at Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in interest.

"Rin and FLUFFY are getting married in 3 days they want to some home early" he said looking at Kagome's confused face.

"Rin and who?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru's nick name!" he started laughing.


	7. Wedding Day and an Argument

¶**Wedding Day and an Argument**¶

Last Time:

"Rin and FLUFFY are getting married in 3 days they want to some home early" he said looking at Kagome's confused face.

"Rin and who?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru's nick name!" he started laughing.

--

--

--

--

Kagome and Sango each wore a magenta dress that went up to the knees and was spaghetti strap with light curls in there hair Kagome had hers down and Sango's up in a pony tail.

Kagome had pink lip gloss while Sango had clear.

As for Inuyasha and Miroku they had plain tuxedos.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't mention what happened at the Canyon just that it went great.

Soon everything was ready and everybody took their places every one saw Sesshomuru was nervous even if he tried to hide it in his cold eyes. But they were starting to warm because of Rin.

Music started and everyone stood to see Rin walking down the aisle in her long white dress it was strapless and in the back it was shaped like a 'V' with light designs on the dress. Over her head she wore a veil that covered her face with a bouquet of white roses.

As she reached Sesshomuru she turned to him as he took the veil from her face.

((A/N: FLUFFY MOMENT RIGHT NOW :') LOL))

As each exchanged I do's and rings then gave a passionate kiss everyone cheered. Earning a blush from the married couple.

After that all went to their house for the reception party.

Kagome went up to Rin and Sesshomuru who were welcoming people and thanking them for coming.

"Hey guys congrats! You guys make the cutest couple ever!" she smiled.

"Thanks Kagome and thanks for coming it means a lot right Fluffy" said Rin turning to Fluffy.

"Errrrr…. Right. Please stop calling me that" said Sesshomuru.

"Why I like that nickname Sessy" Rin began to pout. He laughed then sighed.

"Ok Rin you win" he said.

"Aww thanks Fluffy! Aishiteru Fluffy!" Rin said.

"Aishiteru to Rin" replied Sesshomuru.

"Ok well bye guys!" smiled Kagome and began to mingle.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha he and Miroku were talking away.

"Ok Inuyasha spill! I know something happened between you and Kagome me and Sango saw you guys acting weird" Miroku said looking at him all serious like.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Ok well here is what happened……" Inuyasha told Miroku what happened about them getting drunk and waking up next to each other.

By the time he finished Miroku ended up looking like this 0.0 and in awwww.

"Whoa! You and Kagome!" suddenly Miroku got a lecherous grin.

"You dog! You did it then! Always knew you two would!"

Inuyasha turned bright red and bonked Miroku really hard in the head while saying "We didn't do anything lecher!"

Sango heard the whole thing she heard it because she was standing right behind them and she also was in awww and in shock.

With Kagome

As Kagome walked through the crowd of people and the music blaring up loudly playing the song 'Every Heart' by BoA.

She bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so… sorry!" she said getting up and looking into a cute face.

"No excuse me..my name is Houjo yours?" asked Kouga.

"Kagome" she replied.

"That's a pretty name Kagome" he said as she blushed.

"Thanks you to Houjo"

"Would you like to dance?" he then asked.

"Sure!" said Kagome excitedly.

So the two walked onto the dance floor and danced.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting at a table wondering where Kagome was.

"I wonder where Kagome is?" said Miroku.

"I would smell her out but there are too many people here" also said Inuyasha.

"…………."

"Hey there she is and she's dancing with…with Houjo!" said Sango knowing Inuyasha would get jealous.

"She is what! She's dancing with that dork" he said standing up. Heading toward the dancing couple.

Meanwhile Kagome was having some fun other than Houjo having two left feet.

Inuyasha finally arrived to the couple who were dancing.

"Hello Kagome we have to go" he said grabbing Kagome.

"What why?"" she said pulling away.

"Because I said so" he said firmly.

"I don't want to you go" she said angrily.

"Too bad!" he shot back. Grabbing her and taking her inside.

"What do you think you are doing dancing with him!" he yelled.

"Uh I don't know trying to have fun!" yelled Kagome back.

"Well you can't dance with him!" he said.

"And why not!" she yelled angry.

"Because I said so!" yelled Inuyasha.

"WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR NOT MY FATHER YOUR NOT MY HUSBAND AND YOUR NOT MY BOY FRIEND SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" yelled Kagome.

"WELL THEN YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THE BABY YOUR SELF!" he yelled back.

"WHAT BABY!"

"YOU'RE FREAKIN PREGNANT!" he shot.

"I'm what?" she said in a low tone.

Kagome looked at him and him her. Kagome turned around and was going to go outside but didn't see the slide door glass so she walked straight into it.

"Oww" she said. She heard Inuyasha mumble about her being a ditz and shot him a death glare before opening it and running to the Garden.

Yes Sesshy and Rin live in a mansion.

As Kagome made her way to the garden crying she sat on the floor crying over the bench.

Was it true she was pregnant? She couldn't believe it but then again Inuyasha could smell if she was or not.

A/N: HEHE THERE IS A CLIFFE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS **_'I'm sorry and it's not true' _**SO REVIEW!

TRANSLATIONS:

**Aishiteru - I love you**

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. I'm sorry and it's not true

♥_**I'm Sorry and it's not true♥**_

Last Time:

As Kagome made her way to the garden crying she sat on the floor crying over the bench.

Was it true she was pregnant? She couldn't believe it but then again Inuyasha could smell if she was or not.

Now:

Kagome cried and cried she couldn't believe it only 3 days ago she found out she was pregnant; and she hasn't even told her mother and family yet.

How were they going to take it? She didn't know but she new they would be disappointed.

She then realized she would have to get up and maybe tell Sango what was going on. So that exactly what she did she got dressed in a pair of blue tight jeans and white Nikes and t-shirt with an orange sweater.

She had her hair up in a pony tail and went to get the phone.

She then dialed the number and the phone began to ring so Sango picked up.

Sango: _Hello? Sango speaking._

Kagome: _Hey Sango it's me Kagome._

Sango: _Oh hey Kagome are you ok?_

Kagome: _Yeah but I have to tell you something_.

Sango: _What is it?_

She asked worriedly.

Kagome: _At Rin and Fluffy's_

Sango: _Rin and who?_

Kagome: _Never mind any ways at the wedding 3 days ago when Inuyasha saw me and Houjo dancing he pulled me away from him saying I wasn't allowed to dance with him. I told that he couldn't tell me what to do because he wasn't my dad, husband or boyfriend. Then he goes saying that I can take care of the baby by myself and I say what baby and then he goes saying I'm pregnant! And that's why you haven't seen me for days nobody know's just you, me, Inuyasha and probably Miroku._

Sango listened in Shock Kagome was pregnant?

Sango: _Kagome I am soooooo sorry! But exactly how_ _did you end up pregnant?_

Kagome then told Sango what had happened at the Canyon with the beer and waking up next to each other.

Sango: _Oh my gosh Kagome don't worry I_ _will be with you 110 percent of the way!_

Kagome: _Thanks Sango…._

**Mean while with Inuyasha**

'_Man I can't believe I told her she was pregnant when she wasn't. She must feel pressure thinking she's pregnant man I'm such a Baka! I need to tell her the truth I mean Miroku already know's Kagome probably already told Sango heck I already know they have been dating I remember when Miroku told me the day of the wedding he looked so happy so did Sango now we have to put them in out situation! You know what I'm going to tell Kagome the truth…right now….after I use the bathroom!'_

After Inuyasha had used the bathroom he got into his car and speed off to Kagome's house bringing his guitar.

**At Kagome's**

Kagome was still talking to Sango until she heard Inuyasha's car pull up into the drive way.

Kagome: _Sango! Inuyasha just pulled up! What should I do?_

Sango: _Ok I bet he came to apologize Kagome and help you out so just make sure your not wearing and orange cause that means you're really sad and mad at the person you love._

Kagome looked down she was wearing orange. She blushed but returned to the phone.

Kagome: _Don't ever call again with your color themes what are you doing spying on me with the close I'm wearing!_

Sango: _Ah-hah you admit it you do love him!_

She blushed again.

Kagome: _What ever don't call..you..you stranger!_

Sango laughed and said _ok whatever talk to you later bye!_

Inuyasha stayed in the car for a second and took a deep breathe before coming out.

He grabbed his guitar and started playing 'Girl I need' by Mario.

_**I want a girl that can really blow my mind I mean an**_

_**Extraordinary one of kind a banging body**_

_**Like a CL5 double "O" but that aint all oh no**_

_**I need a girl that's smart (and really intelligent) a girl with**_

_**Heart somebody who don't take no**_

_**Sh!t and if you're out there make yourself known (I mean) because**_

_**I'm looking for somebody**_

_**Who will ride with me die with me cry with me live with me who**_

_**Will role with me till the end?**_

_**With me that's the kinda girl that I need she don't want my money**_

_**She just wants me only and I when**_

_**I need loving she quick to put it on me mami's a soldier and a**_

_**Roller i mean and that's just**_

_**That girl I need...**_

_**La Dee Dee la Dee Dee Dee da de day if your out there girl on my**_

_**Way la Dee Dee la Dee Dee Dee**_

_**da Dee day imma find you one of these days **_

By now Kagome had walked out side and saw Inuyasha smiling at with sadness and regret. She smiled back and listened to him sing.

_**I want a girl that can hook up a shoe (I mean) a Gucci sandle or**_

_**Them Jimmy choo's (I mean)**_

_**She could find a pair of timbs or some air force ones and still**_

_**Look the bomb**_

_**I need a girl that smart (and really intelligent) a girl with**_

_**Heart somebody who don't take no**_

_**Sh!t and if your out there make yourself known (I mean) because**_

_**I'm looking for somebody**_

_**La Dee Dee la Dee Dee Dee da Dee day if your out then girl I'm on**_

_**My way la Dee Dee da Dee Dee**_

_**Dee da Dee day imma find you one of these days**_

_**(I said I got) I got the material things but that don't matter I**_

_**Trade it all if I can have her**_

_**Perfect girl in my life that will make it right **_

_**Baby Cham**_

_**I need a girl with finess look good in a dress to kiss and**_

_**Caress I need a woman with less drama**_

_**Stress no fethumaness I need a female who would know what to do**_

_**When the cops come through who if**_

_**Things get dim she'll put on her timbs and role with the crew i**_

_**Need a girl who smart who thinks**_

_**With her heart when things falling apart I need a girl if I need**_

_**A point or part a she'll donate**_

_**A quart I need a lady who will trust me when I'm out at night one**_

_**Who when it's my darkest hour**_

_**She's my ray of light **_

_**She don't want my money she just wants me only and I when I need**_

_**Loving she quick to put it on**_

_**Me mami's a soldier and a roller and that's just that girl I**_

_**Need...**_

_**La Dee Dee la Dee Dee Dee da Dee day if your out there girl I'm**_

_**On my way**_

As he finished the he noticed one of the neighbors who was a senior woman and man to be exact heard him and said (the man) "You weren't that good sunny! But it was enough for your girl friend there!"

While the women said "Oh hush Frank mind your manners and you're a terrific singer. Now let's go inside and eat Frank"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and stopped abruptly when Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome I am sorry what I said to you and I'm also sorry for saying your pregnant when you aren't I guess jealousy got in the way" he said looking and Kagome "and what I want to say is that I…I…I love you Kagome"

Kagome's eyes began to water did he really say that he loved her? The next thing she new was that she was running at Inuyasha and hugging him saying she loved him to!

"Inuyasha Aishiteru!" she said happily.

"Aa Aishiteru Kagome" he said in the embrace before kissing her.

They didn't notice behind the bushes that Miroku and Sango were watching them and when they saw what happened between them they had gotten a tingly sensation.

"Sango Aishiteru" he said looking at her.

She looked shocked but happy before saying:

"Aishiteru too Miroku" and shared a kiss.

A/N: OK TOO MUCH FLUFF BUT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

READ AND REVIEW!

--

--

--

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_**Aa-Yes**_

_**Aishiteru - I love you**_


End file.
